<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nothing like bullying your own friends by dumb_hoe_energy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597892">nothing like bullying your own friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_hoe_energy/pseuds/dumb_hoe_energy'>dumb_hoe_energy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Texting, can I tag anything? women tag, dream team, feraltwt - Freeform, guys I love women, just friendship :), my happiness now relies on this fic, no ships, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, texting au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_hoe_energy/pseuds/dumb_hoe_energy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Pandas🔥] has renamed the group chat to [Sapnap’s Bitches] </p><p>[Big Honkers] : no truers found? This is fake news?? Expected from a Texan???</p><p>[Pandas🔥] : wtf does that mean</p><p>[Hilary Clinton] : sapnap likes spreading fake news?? He’s literally a republican?? Get it trending???</p><p>[Big Honkers] has renamed the group chat to [We have sex + Sapnap]</p><p> </p><p>or</p><p> </p><p>a texting au with most of the people from the dream smp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. feral bois being feral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hellooooooo i am starting yet another story without finishing the ones I started. Bruh moment. Anyway, I'm really excited to write this! I wanted to write something lighthearted so here's a "funny" little first chapter. </p><p>Usernames Used:</p><p>[Pandas🔥] is Sapnap<br/>[Big Honkers] is Karl<br/>[Hilary Clinton] is Quackity<br/>[sex haver found] is George<br/>[StreamRoadtrip] is Dream</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Pandas🔥] has renamed the group chat to [Sapnap’s Bitches] </p><p>[Big Honkers] : no truers found? This is fake news?? Expected from a Texan???</p><p>[Pandas🔥] : wtf does that mean</p><p>[Hilary Clinton] : sapnap likes spreading fake news?? He’s literally a republican?? Get it trending???</p><p>[Big Honkers] has renamed the group chat to [We have sex + Sapnap]</p><p>[Big Honkers] : sapnap is out the gang??? Send tweet??</p><p>[Hilary Clinton] : george and sapnap literally not a sex haver??? </p><p>[Pandas🔥] : quackity literally gives his mom goodnight kisses??</p><p>[Hilary Clinton] : shut the fuck up!!! You literally say hey mamas to your mom???</p><p>[Big Honkers] : chadnap strikes again??? </p><p>[Pandas🔥] : I don’t call my mother mamas. What the hell??</p><p>[Hilary Clinton] : sapnap asking his mom for a hug: “hey mamas, where my hug at?” </p><p>[sex haver found] : anyone doing a stream later?</p><p>[Hilary Clinton] : SHUT THE FUCK UP GEORGE!!! </p><p>[Big Honkers] : WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING??? JUST TALKING NONSTOP</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] : why are you guys yelling at george</p><p>[Hilary Clinton] : Dream fucking magically shows up when we talk about george. Coincidence??? </p><p>[Hilary Clinton] : wait until mcyt tik tok sees this. </p><p>[Big Honkers] : when Dream says George’s name OMG THEY ARE SO FUCKING GAY SKSIJISJINHI</p><p>[Pandas🔥]: I saw a tik tok yesterday where someone said that George is Dream’s uwu machine. Dream can you please confirm this???</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] : what the hell is an uwu machine? You mean badboyhalo LMAO</p><p>[Hilary Clinton] : bad be like fuck give me all your fucking uwus skeppy </p><p>[Big Honkers] : how we going to ignore that sapnap gets dnf tik toks???? He’s a stan??? </p><p>[sex haver found] : so are you guys streaming? </p><p>[Hilary Clinton] : GEORGE OMFG READ THE ROOM!!!!</p><p>[Big Honkers] : YEAH JESUS MAN YOU JUST KEEP TALKING DON’T YOU</p><p>[sex haver found] : stopppppp i actually want to know</p><p>[Hilary Clinton] : fine hold up. I’ll send you my fucking schedule.<br/>
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTYmsqMKbOw</p><p>[Pandas🔥]: George just got destroyed??? He’s out the gang officially???</p><p>[Big Honkers] : THE AMOUNT OF ASKERS IS EQUAL TO THE AMOUNT OF BITCHES SAPNAP GETS????????? ABSOLUTELY NONE??????? A BIG ZERO??????</p><p>[Hilary Clinton] : KICK GEORGE OUT HE’S ACTUALLY FINISHED</p><p>[sex haver found]: NO IF YOU KICK ME YOU HAVE TO KICK DREAM TOO. YOU HIT HIM WITH NO ASKERS ON YOUR STREAM </p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] : sapnap if they kick me out im kicking you out of the house</p><p>[Pandas🔥]: WTFF dream wants me homeless?? Dream wants people to become homeless??? He wants people to roleplay as his minecraft character on the SMP???</p><p>[Hilary Clinton] : KICK THEM!!! WE’RE MAKING A MAN HOMELESS POGGG</p><p>[Big Honkers] has kicked [sex haver found] out of the group chat.<br/>
[Big Honkers] has kicked [StreamRoadtrip] out of the group chat.<br/>
[Big Honkers] has renamed the group chat to [sex havers + soon-to-be homeless hey mamas dude]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>whoooooo this was fun to write! next chapter will be about the sleepy bois (techno, phil, tommy, and wilbur)</p><p>I hope this short chapter was funny! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow probably.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. techy and sister content :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is so cute AHHHHHHHh</p><p>usernames used: <br/>[Wilby] is Wilbur<br/>[HUGE BIG TALL MAN] is Tommy<br/>[Inventor of Minecraft] is Philza<br/>[Technoblade] is probably someone but I'm not sure, you'll just have to guess</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[4/4 sbi is never happening LULW]</p><p>[Wilby] : someone on reddit said techno would be good at taking care of children</p><p>[Wilby] : when his brand is drop kicking kids without parents </p><p>[HUGE BIG TALL MAN] : Techno with children is like me with basketball </p><p>[HUGE BIG TALL MAN] : we are so good with them LULW </p><p>[Technoblade] : bruh moment</p><p>[Inventor of Minecraft] : Techno you’re about to hit 2 mil on twitter. Why don’t you do something special?</p><p>[Wilby] : what if you recorded yourself babysitting babies. That would be funny i think</p><p>[HUGE BIG TALL MAN] : TECHNO BABYSITTING BABIES REAL??? 10 millions vieEWS????? </p><p>[Technoblade] : guys i babysit my little sisters all the time. No one is going to care wdym 10 mil</p><p>[Inventor of Minecraft] : No Techno people will watch that for sure. Just a video where you play around with your sisters. We can be there for emotional support if you want to :)</p><p>[Technoblade] : i never said i was doing it phil </p><p>[Wilby] : well the whole world already thinks you are going to :))</p><p>[Inventor of Minecraft] : TOMMY LMAO </p><p>[HUGE BIG TALL MAN] : NO NEED TO THANK ME TECHNO I JUST GAVE YOU FREE PROMOTION!!!!</p><p>[Technoblade] : ??? tommy what did you do???</p><p>[Wilby] : check twitter techy :)</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade closes the messages app. He goes onto Twitter, his heart hammering in his chest. He doesn’t know what Tommy’s up to, the child is too chaotic at times. He scrolls down on his feeds, trying to see if Tommy has tweeted something new. Seeing the recently posted tweet, Technoblade wishes he had blocked Tommy both on Twitter and in real life.<br/>In big, bolded letters, Tommy’s tweet reads:<br/>TECHNOBLADE SAID HE WILL POST A VIDEO OF HIM BABYSITTING HIS SISTERS IF THIS TWEET GETS 1 MILLION LIKES!!!!!!!</p><p>Technoblade facepalms himself, groaning loudly. Just like that, his Twitter mentions are absolutely obliterated. The likes and retweets are climbing to the roof. With every second that passes, a few thousand likes are added. </p><p>His phone is blowing up with notifications from the group chat. He clicks back onto the messages app, ready to berate Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>[Technoblade] : TOMMY WHY</p><p>[HUGE BIG TALL MAN] : COME ON TECHO YOU ShOULD THANK ME!!! YOU WILL GET SO MANY LIKES AND VIEWS JUST DO IR!!</p><p>[Wilby] : hahahahhah #BABYSITTER TECHNO is trending</p><p>[Inventor of Minecraft] : OH SHIT ALREADY?? Techno it’s fine if you don’t want to do it though...but think about the views Techno it’ll be busted</p><p>[Wilby] : people are crying on the timeline. Techy you wouldn’t leave your fans crying??? Unless you hate your fans of course</p><p>[Technoblade] : wilbur why are you peer pressuring me. </p><p>[Wilby] : techy with his sisters :)))))) </p><p>[HUGE BIG TALL MAN] : GOOD MAN WILBUR HE’S RIGJT BABYSIITER TECHN </p><p>[Inventor of Minecraft] : The economy if Techno streamed playing minecraft with his sisters: 📈</p><p>[Wilby] : The amount of anteaters if techy streamed minecraft with his sisters: 📉 </p><p>[HUGE BIG TALL MAN] : THE AMOUNT OF WIVES I WOULD HAVE IF TECHOIU STREAMED WITH HIS SISTERS: GO UP</p><p>[Technoblade] : my therapist when they learn your names: https://i.redd.it/zer9o841l3z31.png</p><p>[Wilby] : techno’s therapist is techno drinking coffee</p><p>[Wilby] : techno when he gives himself therapy: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EfzxDL-XgAAKvg_.png</p><p>[Technoblade] : wilbur https://i.redd.it/moakkmqxpw161.jpg</p><p>[HUGE BIG TALL MAN] : TECHNO’S AMERICANESS COMING OUT???? YOU CANT SOLVE YOUR PROBELMS WITH A GUN TECHNO </p><p>[Inventor of Minecraft] : BAHHAHAHAH LMAOOOO GUYS DREAM RETWEETED TOMMY’s TWEET</p><p>[Technoblade] : noooooo whyyy</p><p>[Wilby] : Dream wants techy and sister content???? Wiat let me retweet it too </p><p>[HUGE BIG TALL MAN] : I WILL RETWEET MY TWEET AS WELL</p><p>[Inventor of Minecraft] : LMAOOO THETE’S 169k LIKES ALREADY</p><p>[Technoblade] : phil please save me </p><p>[Inventor of Minecraft] : But what about techno and sister content :)</p><p>[Technoblade] has changed their username to [sbi hate club] </p><p>[Inventor of Minecraft] has changed their username to [techy and sister content!!!]</p><p>[sbi hate club] : phil my therapist will know you on a personal level</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there will be times where I don't write in the texting format! like next chapter :)</p><p>anyway, this was really cute! I'm excited to write the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. penis (i hope no one noticed i have this as the chapter title)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hellooooooooooooooooooooooo I wrote this while streaming this song by Derivakat called Syndicate. It's a song for Technoblade's SMP character. No one probably cares but I just wanted to say that it is such a banger. I just found it recently and I can't stop listening to it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[DM between Dream and Technoblade] </p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] : Technoblade are you going to do the video with your sister?</p><p>[sbi hate club] : dream not you too</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] : you changed your username LOL</p><p>[sbi hate club] : im about to change it again if you lol me again</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] : oh LOLOLOLOLOL</p><p>[sbi hate club] changed their username to [don’t stream roadtrip]</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] has taken a screenshot! </p><p>[don’t stream roadtrip] : dream why did you just take a screenshot</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] : hey techno what if I posted the screenshot? </p><p>[don’t stream roadtrip] : they wouldn’t even know it’s me</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] : Would I be talking to anyone named sbi hate club unless they were you ?</p><p>[don’t stream roadtrip] : yeah you could be talking to yourself lmaoooo</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] : I DO NOT HATE SBI!</p><p>[don’t stream roadtrip] has taken a screenshot!</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] : WHY DID YOU JUST </p><p>[don’t stream roadtrip] : hey dream what if I blurred out the word ‘not’ and posted it? Lmao</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] : bro I would say it’s not me</p><p>[don’t stream roadtrip] : no one would willingly have stream road trip as their username lmao</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] : TECHNO </p><p>[don’t stream roadtrip] : yes? </p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] : I’m on the smp and I’m robbing you LOL</p><p>[don’t stream roadtrip] has taken a screenshot!</p><p>[don’t stream roadtrip] : dream?? Your fans can’t keep defending you.</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] : there are people who are apologists for my character in the smp. You sure people won’t defend me? </p><p>[don’t stream roadtrip] : bruhhhhhhh </p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] : anyway, how about that sister stream? </p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] : I know you read that message techno</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] : TECHNO</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] :STOP IGNORING ME</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] : I’LL SPAM YOU</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] : TECHNO</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] :BLADE</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] :BLADY BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] : OFF BRAND PEPPA PIG</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] : PIGGYBOI</p><p>[don’t stream roadtrip] has taken a screenshot!</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip] : TECHNO NO</p><p>^^^</p><p>Flopping down on his white mattress, Technoblade has the urge to scream in his pillow. Everyone is demanding that he streams with his sister, but he has to consider his public image. He’s known to be the all-powerful blood god. How would he strike fear in his enemies if it gets out that he’s just a regular guy who has normal families? People don’t know he’s just a nerd who is exceptionally good at video games. No, they probably think he’s a pig that somehow gained the ability to play video games. He can’t ruin people’s image of him!</p><p>At that exact moment, he hears his phone vibrate beside his head. Without looking, he picks up the call. What follows is a screech blaring in his ear. He jolts awake, startled at Tommy’s booming voice. </p><p>“Why are you being louder than usual?” Technoblade has to suppress the urge to snicker. He didn’t mean that to come off in such a sassy way. <br/>“Technoblade, what the fuck??”<br/>“The tweet hit 1 million likes!” Phil’s voice interrupts Tommy’s. His voice indicates at his evident amusement as he informs Technoblade. Technoblade doesn’t quite know if Phil is laughing at him or with him. Well, he’s not laughing at all so it’s probably the former. <br/>“Guys, please what about my public image?”<br/>“LUL Technoblade said guys please.” Tommy sneers, ignoring Technoblade’s distress. <br/>“Techno, come on. It’s one stream. Plus, it’s not bad to spend time with your family. People will probably like you more.” Phil reasons with him, still persistent in persuading him on doing the sister stream.<br/>“I don’t know, man.”<br/>“What? Technoblade, you think people will just leave you because they realize you have a family?” Wilbur’s voice chimes in, a sardonic undertone lacing his voice. <br/>“Yeah, mate, people aren’t going to be like ‘Techno has a fucking family? He makes fun of orphans and is not an orphan himself? CANCELLED.’” Phil adds on, laughing along with Wilbur at his own impression. <br/>“Big man, why don’t we have a stream with us four and your sister? Wouldn’t that be cool? Instead of having your emotional support bear, Steve, you can have your emotional support boys!!” Tommy sounds proud as he mentions how they will be there to support him. <br/>“SBI EMOTIONAL SUPPORT BOYS!!” Phil laughs at the idea. <br/>“So, what do you say, Techy? We can’t get you a polar bear to support you but we will do, right?” Wilbur almost sounds sarcastic but there’s a hint of authenticness behind his words. <br/>“You guys are peer pressuring me,” Technoblade mumbles underneath his breath, but it doesn’t go unnoticed by his friends.<br/>“THEN GET PEER PRESSURE, BITCH!!”<br/>“Yeah, Tommy, let’s fucking pressure him!” Wilbur plays along, chuckling. <br/>“Do it, Technoblade! This is what the cool kids are doing! Be like the cool kids!” Phil laughs at his own jokes, audibly doubling over. <br/>“Technoblade, if you don’t do this stream. I will literally eat 20 bags of lightly salted Pistachios”<br/>“Wilbur, NO! You’ll die from dehydration from all the salt” Phil tries to stop his chaotic friend. Despite it being a joke, he’s slightly worried Wilbur will actually go through with it. <br/>“Yeah, Techno, you don’t want me to die, right? Techy boy?”<br/>“Wilbur, I hate you.”<br/>“25 bags of HEAVILY salted Pistachios it is!!”<br/>“Techno, he’s going to fucking die! If only you could do something about this!!” Tommy says in an exaggerated voice, Phil’s cackles following after. <br/>“Yeah, Techno, if only you could prevent him dying from Pistachios by streaming with your sister!!” Phil goes along with Tommy, trying to suppress his laughter. <br/>“Techy boy, you wouldn’t let me die would you?” Wilbur says in a high-pitched voice, imitating a meek and innocent voice. <br/>“Fine, I’ll do it.” With Technoblade’s answer, the call roars in cheers, with most of the noise coming from Tommy. <br/>“But, it’s only because I don’t want to be charged with murder for indirectly killing Wilbur.” Technoblade chuckles at the boy’s bit. His friends can be ridiculous at times. <br/>“Oh nah, I’m still eating those 25 bags of Pistachios. I’ll die but it was my choice.” Wilbur says jokingly (hopefully). <br/>“Wilbur, how about we don’t-”<br/>“Nope, I will eat these Pistachios. Even if I die, I must consume them.”<br/>“Wilbur! I know you’re a good actor, but I don't think dying is worth it to fucking cosplay as Ghostbur” Slightly worried, Tommy jokes. <br/>“I can be Ghostbur! You’re right, Tommy! I can finally have a sexual relationship with a sheep!”<br/>“Wilbur, wait hold on-”<br/>“I just came back from grabbing some water. Why the fuck is Wilbur talking about having a sheep as his partner?” Phil sounds like he’s just choked on said water. Coughing, Phil sounds like he’s having a hard time trying to stop his laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a lot of inside jokes that you probably won't get unless you watch SBI and I think that's hilarious. <br/>Anyway, now that I've updated this, it is time for me to make my mcyt fan X touching grass fanfic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol i posted this chapter in the wrong fanfic. CAN I NOT READ<br/>IT WAS ON AN ANGSTY AND SERIOUS FANFIC TOO. BRO PEOPLE READING MUSTVE BEEN HELLA CONFUSED LMAO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Starting the stream. Oh my god, I started the stream 7 seconds early. You can tell I just absolutely love my fans. I wonder if they are showing me support in the chat.” Technoblade starts off the stream, joking with his audience as he glances at his chat that’s flying by. </p><p>“Alright, the chat is spamming E as usual. I can feel the love just radiating from my computer. Nothing like telling you love someone by repeatedly saying E.” Technoblade rolls his eyes, a sardonic tone lacing his voice. He shifts over in his rolling chair, allowing his sister more room beside him. </p><p>“So, you guys probably know this but Tommy tweeted that I would stream with my sister if his tweet hit a million likes. I was considering not doing it but since I just love my fans so much, I changed my mind. Wilbur did not threaten me and the sleepy Bois did not hold me at gunpoint just in case anyone was thinking that, of course, none of that happened.” Technoblade releases a string of giggles, his sister smiling along with him. He should probably introduce her to the chat. </p><p>“I have my sister here beside me.” Technoblade mutes his mic, looking over to ask his sister,<br/>
“Do you want me to introduce you? Or do you want to do it?”<br/>
“I can do it.” She smiles nervously, fidgeting at her fingers. She doesn't know why she’s so nervous. She sees her brother do this all the time. She also watches all of his streams in her own room. It shouldn’t be anything too hard.</p><p>Technoblade unmutes and cues to his sister that the audience can now hear them. Nodding, she leans closer to the mic, voice slightly quivering as she greets, “Hello. I’m Da- I mean Technoblade’s sister.” She stops to laugh for a bit, looking over to her brother for guidance. </p><p>“She’s my sister, her name is TechnoSis. That is her birth name, don’t question it.” Technoblade goes to set up the call with the other sleepy bois on his second monitor. Successfully in the call, he urges his sister to greet his friends.<br/>
“Hello, TechnoSis! How’s it going?? I’m Tommy!” Tommy introduces himself, screaming into his mic.<br/>
“You’re so loud,” TechnoSis mumbles underneath her breath. Unfortunately, the mic picks it up and broadcasts it to Tommy and 300k other people.<br/>
“Hahahahaha!! Tommy’s not too good with first impressions, is he?” Phil chimes in, laughing. TechnoSis sounds exactly how he had expected her to sound: It seems like the monotone voice runs in the family.<br/>
“Hold up, someone is spamming my DMs. How about you talk to them real quick and I’ll be right back.” Technoblade offers the mic to his sister, pulling out his phone that’s nearly having a seizure in his pocket. He unlocks the phone, going to the messaging app that’s overloaded with 18 unread messages. </p><p>[DM between Dream and Technoblade]</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip]: ARE YOU STREAMING WITH YOUR SISTER</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip]: LET ME JOIN</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip]: TECHNO</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip]:ANSWER</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip]:AHHHHHH</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip]: if you don’t answer, I will literally expose you on Twitter</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip]: TECHNO I KNOW YOU USE AXE DEODORANT</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip]: DO YOU WANT THAT TO GET OUT</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip]: YOUR CAREER WILL BE OVER</p><p>[don’t stream roadtrip]: dream why</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip]: let me join your server or the world will know you use axe deodorant </p><p>[don’t stream roadtrip]: dream at least I wear deodorant</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip]: I DO WEAR DEODORANT WTF</p><p>[don’t stream roadtrip]: well you don’t look like you do</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip]: TECHNO JUST LET ME JOIN YOUR SERVER</p><p>[don’t stream roadtrip]: She’s playing on the Dream SMP on my account. </p><p>[StreamRoadtrip]: oh okay :) good</p><p>[don’t stream roadtrip]: dream you’re acting weird</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip]:  I’m not. I'm just going to join and play on my server :)</p><p>[don’t stream roadtrip]: why do you want to see me suffer so bad</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip]: because you use axe deodorant. </p><p>[don’t stream roadtrip]: at least I’m not from Florida</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip]: well at least I got shoe game</p><p>[don’t stream roadtrip] has taken a screenshot!</p><p>[StreamRoadtrip]: DO NOT POST THAT </p><p>[StreamRoadtrip]: TECHNO STOP</p><p>^^^</p><p>Turning his attention back to his computer, Technoblade notices that his avatar, controlled by his sister, is currently trapped in a dirt shack.<br/>
“What are they doing to you?” Technoblade scoots over to see the screen better. He sees Tommy’s avatar pouring water on his head, attempting to drown him.<br/>
“I WILL KILL THE BLADE.”<br/>
“STOP BEING A DICK TOMMY” Phil goes to hit Tommy’s avatar with a knockback stick that sends him flying back.<br/>
“PHIL WE CAN GET CLICKBAIT” Tommy insists, running back to Technoblade’s trapped avatar.<br/>
“TECHNO’S SISTER IS NOT HERE FOR YOU TO GET PRIMES TOMMY”<br/>
“WILBUR IS HITTING ME” Tommy screams, running away from Wilbur who is insistently stabbing his avatar.<br/>
“WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME??? IS IT BECAUSE I'M WHITE???”<br/>
“Tommy, please stop screaming it-”<br/>
“WILBUR ACTUALLY PLEASE STOP”<br/>
Technoblade’s sister looks over to his brother, trying to ask for help. “Are your friends always this annoying?”<br/>
“WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY??? And why did dreamXD join?? Doesn't he have creative mode on that account?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dream's shoe game is like bbh's first name: bad. </p><p>that joke is literally like dream's shoe game:  bad</p><p>LMAO OKAY I'll STOP</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>